In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,423 and 5,737,937 there are described systems for introducing a cleaning fluid into an automotive air conditioning unit. These systems require a nozzle to be inserted into the air steam flowing through the automotive air conditioning unit. This nozzle is connected through tubing to retainer structures within the driver/passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle into which the nozzle end of a container of cleaning fluid is inserted. These prior art systems contemplate reusing the container several times and are complex and expensive to install.